Evocation
by Yukikaze Luna
Summary: With a fragment of memory from seven years back, Fubuki has trouble piecing together the promise he made. Coincidence and meeting starts to kick in his peaceful life as he meets a rowdy soccer team that leans onto him for support when friends are abducted. Sometimes reminiscing doesn't partake well in your decisions, especially when it concerns a sacrifice of friendship or you.
1. Fragment

**Evocation**

**ONE**

**Fragment**

He was on his stomach, face down onto the floorboards as he regained consciousness. Eyes blurred with his throbbing head and pounding heart, he registered the small footsteps of retreating figures. The slight twitching from his fingers that curled and uncurled had a wave of reality washed over him. Fists clenched and head buried into the wood, his body trembled, radiating anger within him as he recalled the last words that were spoken.

"_Let this be a warning to all."_

The blizzard outside reflected off his rage as curtains fluttered in the heavy storm. The darkness did little to settle his racing mind as memories flashed through his head in fast forward scenes. It only made his anger swelled up into an unpleasant scowl. He tried to move, but every muscle in his body refused to obey. Ripped apart fabric and ugly red lines of gashes covered his body, simple scratches torn through his clothes and blood pooled underneath him.

But he kept his eyes fixed on the roses that sprayed across the floor, like the splattered of a paintball. He wondered who's life was it that had everything disappeared in just a second of joy. Of your life exploding over white sheets with your fingers as your paintbrush and your blood as your paint. Of _his_ world ending.

_Tears of my blood that wallow in hollowness_

He picked himself up slowly onto his elbows. It took every ounce of effort to remain steady without wobbling on his kness. He dragged himself over broken splinters of wood, jagged glasses and gone cold blood, wincing a couple of times as sharp edges dug into his flesh, more blood painting a trail that he left behind to persue his destination.

_As I make my way for you_

_I see a wall in front of me_

Crossing all the way to the other end of the room had left him breathless and aching in so many places that he could barely keep it together. The scent of copper had been blown away. Now it was all wasted food and his own sweating form. He propped himself up, leaning heavily onto the wall, the screaming agony of his limbs seemed too far away to be concerned. The cold air bit into his cheeks and ears. Finally his hands began to tremble and shake. The void that was left to rot opened up a gash in his heart that could never be healed.

He reached and grasped the cold hands of his family's. No pulse.

_You whisper to me quietly_

_And I whisper back_

A small smile broke out from his numbed lips, crimson tears streaming down his cheeks in long trails of rivers. His mouth moved.

"Promise."

* * *

**Annotation: Short prologue on the first chapter to give you guys a small glimpse. My first ever fiction story ****that I decided to post. Hooray! Call me Luna. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. I accept criticisms, onslaughts and advices. Hope my grammar is spot on, but unless not *shrugs*, not everyone is perfect anyway. Give your opinions in the reviews.**


	2. Beginning

**Evocation**

**TWO**

**Beginning**

[Endings of the far east and west cannot be differed

Eventually preference comes to decide a future

Friendship cannot remain the winner

Change has to meet

And one has to leave

In terms of saving another]

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tell me

When time is short

Choices are given

Which will you pick

"Wait," Yorito paused mid sentence, slowly processing the news. "You're having a date? Out there? Late at night? On top of that, alone with a guy? You're not serious, are you?" The chattering among the dining table immediately died, conversations cut short as they gawked at the purple-haired manager who was already dressed for the occasion—a dark purple long-sleeved T-shirt, a pair of dark jeans with light shades crisscrossed lines, red sandals, and an expensive looking purple scarf that had everyone narrowing their eyes on. "By the way, where did you get that scarf?" Yorito gestured to the scarf. "Did your _friend_ gave you that?" The '_friend_' had came out unintentionally as a hiss.

Fuyuka felt her cheeks pinked slightly at the comment. "No, we're not a couple and it's not a date. Just a night study session together." She frowned, obviously noticing the hiss that accused her friend deeply. She crossed her arms, shooting back, "Yes, he gave it to me as a commemorance for our _friendship_. Why? Is there a problem?"

Inazuma Japan watched quietly at the staring showdown between brother and sister, twin catalina blue orbs locked onto each other. No one dared to interfere; this was yet another one of those connection between siblings where their argument was left battling in silence, only their eyes conveyed thousands of emotions, and they understood one another. On the other hand, Inazuma Japan was intimidated, squirming in their seats as they tried to scoot back; a few were eager and leaned forward; a small group continued their dinner nonetheless; last of them merely stared and hoped that it wouldn't get ugly, especially when it concerns an overprotective brother fretting over his baby sister being out with a _boy_.

A long decisive battle passed through both of them. Their audience didn't know they had their breaths held in when the two finally broke apart—the younger sister smiling in triumph while the older brother grimaced and heavily dropped back down onto his seat; the chair squeaking in protest.

"Fuyuka-san," Haruna decided to speak up, breaking the tension they had kept within themselves. "Who is he? Can you tell us?"

Fuyuka smiled. "He's a librarian in Liocott's Library. We haven't met since the FFI when he helped me in a great deal of research for _your_"—she glanced at Yorito briefly—"calorie balance and nutrients, _and_ new homemade recipes that he greatfully provided his assistance." She emphasized strongly by directing most of her eyes to her brother who grunted in response.

"Anyway, why are you so in a hurry to meet him?"

Yorito groaned, covering his face miserably. "Oh no..." he moaned. "Don't tell me you guys are already at that stage? Fuyuka, I taught you better than that. I have built an environment where your thoughts will not be led astray, yet! Yet! You went against my orders for a _boy_! Do you know how much you hurt your Onii-chan, Fuyuka! Just imagine how our parents would be so upset if they were here to witness their beloved daughter and a boy having s—"a thick book collided with his head, sending him tumbling out from his seat—"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Fuyuka was flushed completely, huffing and puffing in embarrassment as she took long, deep breaths. "Don't you dare say that word," she warned. This time, she lifted up her bag for another shot.

"Yorito, you should stop agitating her," Midorikawa lazily spoke. His head was perched on the table, arms forming a blanket around his head as he rested his eyes, exhausted from transferring transportations in single day just for a vacation. "You're going to die early."

Yorito stood upright abruptly. "One question, when did your _friend_ gave you that scarf? I don't remember seeing it in either of your attires."

"You went through my stuff?" Fuyuka all but fumed.

"No—I mean—I had to! Who knows what you might find! It could be drugs." He tried to defend himself. "Moreover, both of you might be secretly dating and I was afriad that I might find c—OUCH! Okay! Okay! I get it! No more talking about sex! Oh—_Ite_!"

* * *

Slender fingers flew throughout the keyboard in unforeseen speed, typing away into the silence as furious clicks echoed off the walls. Around him, books laid awake over desks, chairs and floors, covers turned opened revealing pages of words, diagrams and pictograms—a half-used spoon (though still spotless) sat between a page of a novel by a chair at the corner, a napkin, a paper towel and a fork occupied three other books; by the floor and his desk, ridiculous objects bookmarked pages, similar to the astounding antic of using anything nearby as a bookmark.

"Fubuki-kun." A female voice came from behind, followed by the door clicking shut.

Upon recognizing the owner of the voice, the boy ceased his fingers and retreated them, saving his document before rotating himself, arms resting on the cushion of his chair, giving one of his rarest smile. "It's been awhile, Fuyuka-san."

Fuyuka looked around the messy room, shaking her head. "I see that old habits die hard."

"You know I tend to be in my own subconscious state when it comes to words—which by the way doesn't sound that geeky, right?"

"No, I find it charming."

Fubuki laughed shortly that played a melodious tune and Fuyuka found the voice soothing; soft and fragile; very precise and elegant. She always loved his voice. Even the soft cluck of his tongue, the low hum of a song constructed a music sheet, they were notes of an instrument. She found it hard to believe that someone this careful with words and shy around strangers made her brother disliked him at first mentioned. He didn't know the real Fubuki that she turned to for help, the boy that was like her own little brother. Particularly, her brother shouldn't be thinking of him like that, because they did not hold any interest in each other. They merely saw each other as brother and sister. Though they argued a lot about who would be younger. At the end of this quarrel, as usual—she won as his big sister.

Another reason was—she was already looking at someone.

"Sorry for being late," she apologized, pulling up a chair beside him.

"Well, tardiness never did hurt anyone. I'm just happy to see that everything went well." Fubuki went over to the mini fridge by the corner and pulled out two glasses of raspberry juice. He sat back down on his seat, passing a glass to her. "Is it Yorito-san again?"

Fuyuka pouted. "Honestly, I can't believe my brother would suspect you as someone _dangerous_. He's slowly loosing his mind."

"Can't blame him for that. You know the rule: men are wolves when it comes to girls."

Fuyuka smiled. "Now, _that_, is absurd."

**.**

**.**

**.**

[In my mind of timeless thoughts

Pasting my life into words

Happiness

Pleasure

Quiet

But my mind drifts back

To crashing waves

And a new journey]

* * *

**Annotation: Sorry, if the chapters are too short for your liking. Exams are approaching so I only have an hour or two to spare introducing the plot. Firstly, as you have read, Fubuki did not participate along with the team during the FFI. Yorito is a small OC that is needed to play the overprotective brother for Fuyuka. Reference's from the time in the canon verse where Fuyuka was examining a cookbook when Kudou was watching her, so I was thinking 'why not?' and made them friends. Confrontation will come soon between Fubuki and the team and the next chapter will be sparking a small misunderstanding. Warning: A lot have been asking about couple pairings, for that requires your patience. Hints will be laid out and if you find it uncomfortable at first, you can either give my story a chance or stop, but no worries. Romance is a side note. Maybe just mutual feelings towards one another. The importance are focus mostly on friendship and adventure.**


	3. Solicitous

**Evocation**

**THREE**

**Solicitous**

Yorito was pissed. No. He was way past it. Gone for the friendly, loose, funny joking brother to the serious, deadly, overrated, unfair mother bear. His eyes searched for his baby sister a few seats away from him, ogling to the managers about her so-called '_friend_' that he couldn't wait to have his hands over the twerp and strangle the life out of the bastard. She was telling them the various type of recipes they had came up _together_, the research they had done _together_, the time they had spent _together_ and mostly, the secrets they shared _together_. God, he was going hysterical by the word.

_Together together together—bleh! _He spat, momentarily squeezing the bottle in his hands, crunching the plastic as it deformed and protested like twig snaps. His friends turned to him and gave him concerned and confused looks at the same time; the managers remained in their own lively atmosphere where his sister chatted excitedly about the boy he hated _so_ much right now, while he was left to take out his anger on an innocent plastic bottle that did nothing to him, except getting in his way.

Also, he felt a pang of sadness tingling behind his nerves. Fuyuka had always relied on him even the most smallest of things. She had clung onto him like he was a part of her that she couldn't leave behind, pestered him and only depended solely upon him. He was there when she was alone. He was there when she cried over their parents' death. He was there when he had lost her to a treatment. He was there when she didn't remember him, but he painfully stood behind her like a shadow. He looked after her even though she had forgotten about him—about their deep connection as blood siblings. He was there when she needed someone to lean on. Now, it felt like she was drifting further away from him. Surely, he had to let her go someday. She was getting more independent and growing up into a mature girl day by day. But that day wasn't here yet, she still needed him and he was willing to throw away her trust just to keep her safe.

Glancing at her once more, Yorito couldn't find the willpower to walk all over the connection that he had mended ever since the car incident and the time her memories finally returned, he couldn't redo every bit again and again, it could destroy both of them. Feeling frustrated, he dropped his head onto the table. "I don't know how much longer can I tolerate this," he whispered helplessly, thinking back how she had returned home late this morning from her night session with _the_ boy. She had literally spent a night over there without his permission and came home around one in the morning. She never did that. In his mind, his sister was definitely getting corrupted by this boy's behavior and no doubt whoever she was interested in was taking advantage of her kindness.

"Tolerate what?" Kogure appeared under the table with his eyes full of troublesome. Yorito cringed and swatted him away like he was some kind of insect. When it came to personal business, Kogure was the last one he needed to meddle in his problems.

"Nothing," he replied curtly. "Now, shoo."

Kogure tried to look offended, but it wasn't enough to fool him. Once you had spent months with him, you'd know his tricks and mischiefs. Yorito was about to leave when an arm had snaked over his ear and was tugged down to Kogure's level. "You know, if you don't trust Fuyuka-san with the boy. Sneak in the library and go investigate, find out whether you can trust him or not." Kogure didn't let any complaints out of his mouth as he continued, taunting into his ear, "I'm sure that you being here while Fuyuka-san might be backing up this boy just to please him won't help. Who knows maybe your theories might be correct and this boy is taking advantage of her weakness. I bet that the boy is itching to dump her as soon as she's useless to him and you wouln't want Fuyuka-san to get heartbroken and come crying to you, would you?" And he left, snickering to himself.

Yorito dumped his tray into the sink and stalked out. He shook his head, trying to get the ideas out from his head. Taking advices from Kogure could end you up in hell, even if his words were arrows to him. Like tiny voices of Kogures dawdling in his mind. Denying would only make it worse. The opportunity to reveal the strictly forbidden information was _damn_ tempting. Finally, he gave up suppressing the voices and allowed them to corrode his mind.

As the voices continued to thrash his thoughts rapidly with schemes, he saw the door to Fuyuka's room creaked opened. Instinct told him to hide and he hid around the corner, one eye peering out. Fuyuka's head poked out, looking between each side of the corridor, searching for any life. A little over a minute, she broke into a satisfied grin—which made his heart clenched for some reason—and quietly sneaked out to the back door of the villa they were staying, dressed in a red tank top, a mini skirt and brand new shoes. She was passed being in a concert. His eyes flashed suddenly. Or rather, a _date_.

He pressed closer to the corner when she past him, sighing in relief that she was too preoccupied of hiding her footsteps to notice her own brother sweating buckets by the corner when her eyes seemed to progress over him. She crept through the corridors, took out a spare key hanging above the shoe rack, pushed it into the knob, her other hand twisting the knob slowly—

Just then, Aki came out of nowhere, asking, "Ah, Fuyuka-san, where are you going? Breakfast just ended."

Fuyuka froze. She turned around, forced a smile and said, "Just a bit of shopping. You don't need to come," she interjected immediately when Aki was about to offer to go with her. "I'll be fine. My friend is helping me. And," she added, once again examining the corridors for any signs of her brother, leaned into her ear and whispered, barely audible, "don't tell Onii-chan. You know how he gets when he fusses over little things. Don't worry. He's just there to help carry the groceries and show me around. You know, so I can bring everyone next time when I get familiar with the place. Also, tell Onii-chan to not come or I'll intentionally overcooked his share of breakfast, lunch and dinner for the rest of this vacation. I don't want our reunion to be ruined." She gave a sympathy glance. "He's always in the library, managing the staff and deliveries and all. He rarely gets time to just relax, so this outing is the purpose of it. I don't want that idiot brother of mine to ruin his break."

Yorito nearly wanted to retort back, but held himself back. He looked at Aki with an almost pleading look, praying that she would stop his sister from going out alone with a boy. She understood him far better than anyone. That his overprotectiveness was something sweet. He would believe that Aki would stop her no matter what. Feeling somewhat victorious, he grinned like a fool.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, Fuyuka-san," Haruna giggled as she came bounding out of nowhere, catching three of them in surprise. Haruna pointed a thumb to her chest. "No worries, I'll make sure Yorito-san doesn't know about this! Leave it to me! Just enjoy your outing with your friend!"

Aki nodded, smiling. "Hope he gets some rest. Pass a message on for me to not overexert himself. Have daily healthy meals and good nights sleep will help his fatigue."

Yorito choked silently, tears of betrayal brimming in his eyes. _Traitor_, he hissed mentally, hoping that none of them caught his choking voice.

"Well, what are you standing around for," Haruna said, pushing Fuyuka out the door. "Go!"

Yorito felt anger boiled up, hands clenched into fists ready to punch someone. Okay, he needed a plan. A foolproof one. With no holes in it. He could sneak out and trail her from behind, gather as much info as possible while avoiding both of their attention. Let's see. Bring a mallet just incase the boy decides to pounce her. By the end of the journey, catch him in a deserted area without anyone watching, threaten him to never go near his sister ever again. If there's resistence, slaughter the guy and throw the body into a nearby trash can. Wipe off any traces of a murder scene, then return back to the villa, acting like he didn't know anything. Lastly, act like every big brother when his sister comes back crying, ranting about the boy abandoning her or by chance, found him dead in a trash can. Yorito nodded to himself. Problem solved.

He jumped when Natsumi cleared her throat, her arms crossed over her chest. Aki and Haruna stood just a few feet away. "I heard of Fuyuka's situation with her friend." Yorito gulped. Oh my god, just how menacing can I glare get? "And I strongly agreed to at least let her friend rest. Everyone needs their break. Even Fuyuka-san. From her brother." Yorito had to bite down on his lip from whimpering. No matter how strong he could beat everyone, he just seemed weak in the knees when he came to girls. Especially the _oh so terrifying_ Raimon Natsumi. "Therefore, I'd like you to stay put and _not_ leave this villa unless it's an _emergency_. Otherwise, you know what comes later, right?" He nodded, reluctantly.

Aki and Haruna were giving him suspicious looks.

Oh, well, so much for the plan.

* * *

Fuyuka tied her purple scarf around her waist, pulling on her jacket as she half-jogged down the streets. The morning cold air was blocked out by the heat of her jacket. She wondered whether it was the best thing to tell everything to her friends about her meeting. Surely they would keep it a secret from her brother who kept getting in her way every so often. She was fifteen and a third year in Raimon Junior High. Her brother should be laying off _not_ getting clingy by the minute. She brushed it off when she spotted her friend waiting by the corner of a store.

Unlike under the roof of his study, out in the sunlight, his hair seemed to turn a few shades paler, almost like an early winter in summer. His eyes reflected off two pools of water and iron, bluish grey, and his sickly yet beautiful pale skin complexion made any girl envying and guys gawking. Clothed in a simple yellow T-shirt, shorts, sneakers and a scarf wound around his neck, he pushed himself up from the wall he was leaning on and smiled, pulling on a pair of sunglasses which shielded his eyes from view and placed a white bucket hat over his hair; a few bangs stuck out. "Sorry, camouflage." He grinned. "Need to avoid complex attention."

Fuyuka nodded. They entered the hypermarket, passing through the scanners which sat noiselessly by the entrance, green light flashing keenly as it scanned for any things that were being smuggled out. Fubuki pushed a cart as Fuyuka led the way down dozen of aisles, glancing between ingredients and a sheet of paper scribbled with neat handwriting. Occasionally she stopped and dumped random things into the cart, sometimes speeding up to the next aisle, accidentally leaving behind her companion without acknowledging it. However, Fubuki didn't mind and merely sped up to match her pacing, musing to himself of how she could get into a trance when it came to picking ingredients, variety of fruits, examining the vegetables inch by inch, choosing between prices and beneficial requirements, looking past carbonated beverages and abruptly stopping just to calculate the proteins, calories, sugar intake, fats and energy.

"Should I take this? No, maybe not, there's a scratch on it. This one's okay, but the price is too high. I should take this one. Instant is not much of a choice. Mangoes are okay. I think I should start with apples—no, no, should start with pears. Oh, I'm lacking a few of these. I'll get some later on. Should I get the bigger pack or the smaller one? Tea or coffee? Ah, drinks! Should I pick the tropical or natural or maybe milk? Boys need milk to grow, right? Then which one? Low fat, fresh or goat milk—though it's quite expensive, but it pays the price, right? Fubuki-kun, why aren't you answering me?" she added, turning around.

Fubuki sweat-dropped, cracking a weary smile, looking disoriented. "Well... Fuyuka-san didn't give much of a space for me to answer...and you should probably have a sip of water. Your mouth is drying up. By the way," he hesitated as he gestured to the cart he was pushing around, causing her to raise an eyebrow. Other shoppers were staring between the two-thirds empty compartments and the mountain-filled cart. "I think you just bought the market."

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Trust never really did dawn upon me

Watching as you walk your own path

Leaving my essence behind

I reach for you

Longing to stay by your side

But the shadows disapprove

Begrudgingly returning back to the dark]

* * *

**Annotation: Talk about good timing. The managers just keep popping out one after another. Too bad my story will be having short chapters, but that do not shorten the story. Just too much breaks. And EXAMS! Whoop dy do, I hate it... I hope I don't bored any of you with the random scenes. Note to self, need to add more screen time for the team. Obviously! I can't just skip to the action scene, it'll ruin the encounter between Fubuki and the team. I like to take things slow, nice and easy. And definitely make sure I don't mess up the plot. As always, reviews helps a lot. Be back, um, in a week?**


End file.
